The present disclosure relates generally to the field of airbag modules for use in vehicles, such as motor vehicles. More specifically, this disclosure relates to side-curtain airbag modules having a second deploying chamber configured to improve reliability of deployment to improve occupant restraint, while having a reduced cost.